


Moonlight

by lilieslov



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt, Super hero mark lee, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilieslov/pseuds/lilieslov
Summary: It was that summer night, where you find yourself your own “superhero”, and for Mark, it was that night where he find his call to save people’s life.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT) & Reader





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but i hope you guys like it, and i'm sorry for the typo if there's any. And happy reading ^^

It’s 4 in the morning and Mark isn’t able to sleep, it still terrify him, his new ability. He just discovered that he is different from an ordinary human being, he is special, he has a superpower, or you can call him a superhuman. Despite the fact that he is different from an ordinary man, doesn’t mean he love it to be that way. Actually, the idea of being a superhuman is terrifying him. He doesn’t want this ability, and never asked to be this way. He just wanted to be an ordinary man with a monotonous life, he doesn’t want to be stand out, he just wanted to live a quiet life, with no one recognize him. Why does it has to be him to have this terrific power? That’s why he decided to just hide his ability in order to live in tranquility.  
That is how he used to think, before he met you that night, that summer night. The night, that will change yours and his life entirely. That summer night, when the moon shone brightly, mocking your life. That night, the night when you decided to end your life, you met him. The boy with brown eyes just as hollow as yours, the boy who saved you from your decision. You were jumping off of a bridge, you didn’t know how he managed to save you, because you are sure you are about to die, however he managed to save your life.  
“why did you save me?” You asked, not able to look him in the eyes.  
“i didn’t know, i just feel like i have to save you.” He answered.  
“but, i didn’t even ask you to save me.” Still not able to look him in the eyes.  
“ yes, you didn’t asked me, but i feel the urge to.”  
“i can’t even thank you for saving me, because i don’t even think i deserve to live.” you state. He didn’t know why, but hearing you saying something like that, it hurts him. Even though sometimes, he does feel like that. Yet, to hear it from you, it hurts him. He doesn’t want someone like you to have such feeling.  
“listen, i might not know you or what your problem are, but one thing i know for sure, is that you are deserve to live, you deserve to be happy, and you don’t have to thank me for saving your life. Because i did what i have to do.” He reassure you, voice so soothing, as he hold your hand.  
You looked at him in the eyes, not able to hold your cry, and say “i didn’t know, ever since i was born to this world, no one wants me, even my parents doesn’t want me to live.” Mark then hold you, and soothe you in his arm. “and it was the first time for me to hear someone says that i deserve to live and to be happy, it means a lot to me. Thank you, thank you so much for that.” You mumble in his hold.  
“thank you, thank you for thanking me, that also means a lot for me.” He said, you broke his hold, and look him in the eyes, and gave him your genuine smile. He also gave you his beautiful and most genuine smile.  
That night, you told him everything about you, and where you come from. He also told you his story, and his ability, and everything about him. It was that summer night, where you find yourself your own “superhero”, and for Mark, it was that night where he find his call to save people’s life. The night, where the moon shone so brightly, where the moonlight lead him to you.


End file.
